What if he didn't die?
by Grousefeather
Summary: What if Minato didn't die? How would Naruto's life be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Weehh" The sound of a crying baby was heard.

The baby lay in the arms of his father, while his mother was regaining her strength after giving birth to him.

Minato looked down at his son. He looked like him with his hair and eye color, but the features of his face were more like his mother's.

Kushina looked with a soft look at Minato and Naruto. _He really looks like Minato._ She thought.

Minato went closer to Kushina and lay Naruto in her arms. He sat down beside her on the bed and looked at his two most precious people.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and a jonin came running into the room. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi is attacking the village!" Was all that the jonin said.

Minato looked at the jonin with a neutral look, but inside him his thoughts were racing. _Oh no! Why now? Why couldn't he wait?_ "Alright, try to stop him, I'm there in an instant." He said.

The jonin nodded and disappeared.

Minato looked at Kushina. "I'm sorry my love, you know what I have to do."

Kushina looked at him. "I won't let you go on your own, I'm coming with you. I know you're going to use our son and I want to help you." She said.

Minato looked at her with a sad smile. Then he took her in his arms and Kushina held Naruto. He disappeared in a yellow light.

**At the battlefield**

The sandaime Hokage was giving orders to the ninjas around him. Saying that they must keep the Kyuubi away from the village as long as they could.

_Minato where are you?_ Was all that he thought.

Suddenly a yellow light appeared not far from him. After the light disappeared, there stood Minato with Kushina in his arms.

Minato looked down at Kushina and saw the look in her eyes. _I'm so sorry, but we have no other choice._ He thought.

Minato sat down Kushina and looked at the Kyuubi. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He screamed. He placed his hand on the ground and there appeared a big cloud of smoke.

When the smoke disappeared they saw Minato standing on the head of gamabunta, the boss of the toads.

"Can you keep him busy while I make the preparations?" Asked Minato. The toad nodded and Minato jumped down to where Kushina and Naruto were.

"I'm going to help him." Said Kushina.

Minato looked at her and then gave her a small nod. He began to draw the seal that was needed for what he was going to do.

He looked up when he was ready and saw that Kushina was using her chakra chains to keep the Kyuubi down and that Gamabunta was helping her.

Minato took a deep breath before he began to do the hand signs that were needed.

The sandaime looked at him. _He isn't doing what I think that he's doing, right?_ He didn't thought a second time and ran to where Minato was. He had to take his place!

Suddenly Minato saw how one of the tails of the Kyuubi came towards him and hit him in the side. He felt pain go through his body and he tried to stand up without any success.

Kushina saw how Minato was hit and saw another tail coming towards him and Naruto. She didn't think a second time and stood in the way and took the hit.

Minato looked horrified at Kushina. "Why? Why did you do it?" Was all he asked.

Kushina looked at him with a look full of love. "It's because I love you and I want to protect you and Naruto. Take care of him, I know you can. You have to be the best father that you can be for him. I love you so much that I couldn't bear the fact that I would lose you and now you're losing me…" Blood came out from her mouth and she took another breath to say one last thing. "I'm sorry, but he needs you now and always remember that I love you both more than I could ever express in words." She slowly stopped with breathing and fell to the ground.

Minato tried to stay awake, but he didn't succeed. Soon darkness overwhelmed him and he hoped that everything would go as he had planned it.

The sandaime saw how Minato was hit and ran even faster. Now he had to perform the hand signs. He began to do them while he came closer to the Kyuubi. He stopped and performed the last hand sign. He saw Minato and Kushina laying on the ground and Naruto at their side. _I can't fail now, I have to save them and the village._ Suddenly a figure appeared and an arm went towards the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was dragged towards the sandaime and he placed his hand on Naruto's belly.

Suddenly the Kyuubi disappeared and the sandaime fell to the ground.

Tsunade was looking at the scene and raced towards the four bodies. She controlled the bodies, but found out that Kushina and the sandaime were dead. But it was not only that, Minato was in a bad shape too. She looked over her shoulder. "Hurry up, the baby and the Yondaime Hokage are alive." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

01/24/2012

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto's

This is my first story, so I'm trying to find out a bit how it works here and such things.

English is not my native language, so I could make mistakes.

Last chapter was not that big, but this time I tried to make it longer.

**Chapter 2**

Minato slowly opened his eyes. He felt the pain in his body. He closed his eyes again the light was too bright. He tried to open his eyes again and this time he managed to keep them open.

He slowly looked around the room and noticed that it was a hospital room. He tried to remember what happened the night before.

He suddenly remembered what had happened and sat up in his bed. There was no one except him in the room and that made him feel even more lonely. He didn't knew who had survived the Kyuubi attack, but he hoped that he would soon find out, especially about his wife and child…

_Naruto!_ Was what came first to his mind and he tried to move a bit to get out of the bed, but the pain kept him where he was. He remembered where the pain came from. He was hit by one of the Kyuubi's tails and probably he was lucky. But Kushina had given her life for him…

He couldn't believe it, maybe she was saved, he had to ask someone.

He was trying to get out of his bed when the door suddenly opened and Tsunade appeared in the room.

"I see that you're awake." Said Tsunade and walked to his side.

Minato looked at her with a serious face. "What happened to Kushina and Naruto?" Was the only thing he asked to her.

Tsunade saw the desperation in his eyes and knew that she wouldn't get away from here until she told him about his wife and son.

Tsunade sat down on the chair beside the bed and took a deep breath. "Kushina died from one of the Kyuubi's tails protecting you. The sandaime took your place as the one who was going to seal the Kyuubi and he succeeded. He sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto and Naruto is right nowhere in the hospital. He's alive, but the sandaime and Kushina are dead." She looked at Minato waiting for his reaction.

Minato closed his eyes. It was true, Kushina was dead and Sarutobi took his place. Naruto was at least alive, that was a bright side. Tears fell down the side of his face. "Why! Why them!" Screamed Minato. His scream could be heard through all of Konoha.

Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. _Minato, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to go on, for Naruto and for the village._ She thought.

"May I see Naruto?" Was the thing he asked next.

Tsunade looked at him and then nodded. "Can you walk?" Was all she asked.

Minato came from the bed with some effort, but he ignored the pain. He wanted to see his son. He slowly stood up leaning on Tsunade and with her support, he managed to walk.

They walked slowly out of the room and the people who were there were looking at them. They probably couldn't believe that Minato was walking after the hit that he took from the Kyuubi, but Minato ignored them and kept walking on with Tsunade as support.

Finally they reached the room where all newborn babies were kept. He looked through the window at his son and his look softened. "My son…" He whispered.

**One week later**

Minato walked into the hospital. He was not for himself here, but for his son. Naruto was coming home with him today. He had been nervous the whole day and now it was finally the time.

He walked to the baby section and noticed that Tsunade was already waiting for him with Naruto In her arms.

Minato looked proud at his son and took him from Tsunade's arms. "Alright Naruto, now you're going to see your new house and room.

Tsunade smiled at them both. "Good luck Minato, I hope that you can keep up with both your roles." She said.

Minato smiled. "I wouldn't be the Hokage if I couldn't do two things at the same time." He said smiling. He said goodbye to Tsunade and headed out of the hospital.

He walked with Naruto in his arms over the streets and greeted some people that they came across. He saw how the people were looking at them and he smiled at the sight.

No one had heard about his son yet, but he had decided to make the announcement tomorrow.

They came to Minato's house. A big house with also a big garden. He went straight to Naruto's room and laid him down in his bed.

Naruto fell immediately asleep.

Minato looked with a smile at the sleeping Naruto and gave a goodnight kiss.

Minato went to his own room. He was too tired to stay up any longer and he went to sleep.

**Next day**

Minato had had a bad sleep, Naruto had given him only two hours sleep, because the baby asked for food or his warmth almost the whole night. Now stood Minato in the bathroom and did some water in his face to wake himself up.

He then went to Naruto's room and took the boy with him. He prepared the milk and waited until it was on the right temperature till he began to feed Naruto. Today he would tell Konoha that Naruto was his son and that sadly Kushina and the sandaime Hokage died at the battle against the Kyuubi.

He finished feeding Naruto and made breakfast for himself. After he finished his own breakfast, he took Naruto and put him in the baby car.

He pushed the baby car and walked like that through Konoha. Villagers looked at him and he smiled back at them. Most of them hadn't seen him with Naruto yet and they didn't even knew that Naruto was his son. He went to the Hokage tower and into his office. Jiraiya and Tsunade were already waiting for him and he looked at them.

"You seem tired. How was your first night with Naruto?" Teased Jiraiya.

Minato shot him a glare. "It was fine, he only asked a bit often for my attention." Was all he said. He looked out of the window and to Konoha. _How will they think of Naruto as the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki?_ He thought.

"It's almost time for the announcement." Said Tsunade. Minato nodded and picked up Naruto and gave him to Tsunade.

"Alright, let's go and tell the village." Was all he said before he left the room.

Minato looked down at the crowd beneath him. He was still wondering how they would react about the news he had to tell them.

"Welcome everyone." Minato started. He noticed that the crowd's attention turned towards him. "You all know about the Kyuubi attack one week ago. We have lost many ninjas, but we will recover from this attack. I want you all to know the story and know what really happened." He said and began to tell them the story. How he came there with Gamabunta and how he wanted to seal the Kyuubi inside his own son Naruto. He also told about the part where he was hit and that Kushina saved him from a second hit that would have been deadly. Finally he told about the sandaime and how he sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"You should all consider them as heroes, everyone who died for his village should be considered as a hero." Minato took Naruto from Tsunade's arms. "But not only that, I want you also to see my son as a hero. He is the one who protects you from the Kyuubi."

Minato looked down at the crowd and was happy with the sounds that came from beneath him. "This meeting is now over!" He said before turning around with Naruto in his arms.


End file.
